


We'll make it together, this is the gloria

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era sempre così. Erano disordinati, erano rumorosi, ed era una cosa che Hikaru aveva sempre amato del suo gruppo.Erano vicini. Neanche quello era troppo male, o almeno l’aveva sempre vista così.Adesso, comunque, pensava che alcuni di loro fossero decisamente troppo vicini l’uno con l’altro perché gli stesse bene.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	We'll make it together, this is the gloria

**We’ll make it together, this is the gloria**

Era sempre così. Erano disordinati, erano rumorosi, ed era una cosa che Hikaru aveva sempre amato del suo gruppo.

Erano _vicini_. Neanche quello era troppo male, o almeno l’aveva sempre vista così.

Adesso, comunque, pensava che alcuni di loro fossero decisamente troppo vicini l’uno con l’altro perché gli stesse bene.

Avevano cenato tutti insieme dopo il concerto. Era tardi, avevano senza dubbio mangiato e bevuto troppo, e chiunque fosse entrato in quella stanza ne sarebbe potuto essere testimone.

Hikaru era finito in un angolo vicino a Keito, sperando che almeno quello sarebbe bastato per evitare l’emicrania. Ma nonostante quanto tranquillo fosse il più piccolo, non c’era via di fuga dalle voci degli altri.

Si appoggiò contro la parete, tirando su le gambe e fissandoli.

Kei era semi-sdraiato su Kota; il fatto che stessero apparentemente litigando in merito a qualcosa non gli stava impedendo di appiccicarglisi addosso.

Yuri era – con meno discrezione – seduto in grembo a Yuya. Sembrava parecchio rilassato, e Hikaru lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che si sarebbe addormentato a breve, probabilmente in quella stessa posizione.

E poi c’erano Ryosuke, Daiki e Yuto.

Guardare Kota e Kei, e Yuya e Yuri, era già brutto abbastanza per Hikaru; si sentiva ancora geloso del fatto che loro potessero permettersi delle dimostrazioni tanto pubbliche d’affetto, mentre lui e Yuto avevano deciso di mantenere segreta la loro relazione, per il momento.

A Hikaru era parsa una buona idea; tutti i loro compagni di gruppo avevano sempre avuto la pessima abitudine di farsi gli affari degli altri, e non era ancora pronto a includere altre sette persone nella sua relazione con Yuto.

Adesso, comunque, le cose sembravano molto diverse.

Non dire ai ragazzi di loro non significava solo non avere la libertà di andare vicino a Yuto, baciarlo o essere tanto intimo con lui quanto gli altri non sembravano avere problemi a fare.

Apparentemente, significava anche che doveva stare lì seduto e guardare Ryosuke stare addosso al suo fidanzato.

Yamada stava parlando sia con Yuto che con il proprio ragazzo, ma aveva scelto di farlo completamente appoggiato contro il più piccolo dei due, le mani sulle ginocchia di Yuto mentre usava le sue gambe come schienale. Daiki non sembrava nemmeno consapevole di ciò, l’argomento evidentemente troppo importante perché realizzasse che il suo fidanzato si stava comportando come una...

Hikaru scosse la testa e prese un respiro profondo, e con la coda dell’occhio si accorse che Keito lo stava guardando.

“Cosa?” disse, ancora fissando Yuto e Yamada, il suo tono incredibilmente brusco. Comunque, Keito ridacchiò.

“Niente. Mi stavo domandando se sto per vederti mandare a fuoco Yama-chan solo guardandolo.” disse Okamoto, e quando Hikaru si voltò a guardarlo strabuzzando gli occhi, lo vide sorridere con aria consapevole.

“Perché mai dovrei fare una cosa del genere?” chiese Hikaru, procedendo con cautela.

Keito fece una smorfia e si sollevò, avvicinandosi così da poter usare una voce abbastanza bassa perché gli altri non lo sentissero.

“Perché sta toccando Yuto, suppongo.” mormorò, scrollando le spalle.

Hikaru lo fissò per un momento, poi sospirò e scosse la testa.

“Hai un sesto senso o Yuto ha una lingua incredibilmente lunga?” chiese, a denti stretti. Keito ridacchiò.

“Dovrei difenderlo e dire che è la prima, vero?” scherzò. “Non te la prendere con lui. Se ti fa sentire meglio, era solo incredibilmente emozionato e voleva dirlo a qualcuno.” scrollò le spalle. “Suppongo di essere una scelta sicura. Non è credibile che vada a dirlo a nessuno.”

Hikaru annuì, portando l’attenzione nuovamente su Yuto.

“Sì, suppongo che abbia ragione.” ammise. “Allora, cosa ne pensi? Dovrei andare lì e uccidere qualcuno?”

Keito finse di pensarci sul serio.

“Non saprei. Suppongo che a Kei servirebbe lo spavento e Kota meriterebbe una pausa. Forse dovresti spostare la tua attenzione lì.” sorrise.

“È il tuo modo educato di dirmi che esagero? Non sono in vena di leggere tra le righe di quello che dici, Keito.” bofonchiò.

“Non c’era nessun sottinteso. Penso solo onestamente che Kota sia in difficoltà.” Okamoto indicò i loro amici con il capo, Kei che cercava di lottare contro la presa di Yabu sui suoi polsi che lo teneva fermo. “Per il tuo problema non ho una soluzione. Come puoi bene immaginare, capisco il voler mantenere il segreto con gli altri. Come gruppo, abbiamo la tendenza a credere che ogni relazione fra membri sia una cosa pubblica. Ma, d’altra parte...” fece una smorfia. “Ti espone a cose come questa. Ryosuke non sta facendo niente di male, per sé.”

Beh, non era esattamente vero, ma Hikaru non sprecò tempo nel dirglielo.

Se solo Daiki avesse aperto gli occhi e avesse strappato le maledette mani del suo fidanzato da Yuto, sarebbe stato perfetto. Ma Hikaru sapeva che Daiki era perlopiù cieco in quel reparto, che non poteva aspettarsi che risolvesse il suo problema.

“Beh, suppongo che niente mi vieti di unirmi alla conversazione dei miei amici, giusto?” chiese, più a sé stesso che a Keito, e il secondo successivo si era alzato ed era andato a sedersi accanto a Yuto.

“Ehi.” il più piccolo si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso, apparentemente ignaro del dilemma interiore del fidanzato.

“Keito ti ha annoiato?” chiese Yamada, senza accennare a volersi spostare da Yuto.

“Non proprio. Anzi, mi ha detto qualcosa di molto interessante di cui è a conoscenza.” disse candidamente, sperando che Yuto cogliesse l’allusione. Se lo fece, comunque, non ne diede mostra.

“Quindi sappiamo che non si tratta di qualcosa sull’Inghilterra.” Yamada continuò a scherzare, poi si alzò e si stiracchiò. “Daiki, penso che sia giunto il momento che adempia al tuo dovere di cuscino. Le gambe di Yuto sono decisamente troppo ossute.” si lamentò.

“Non sembrava che ti desse troppo fastidio.” rispose Nakajima, tagliente, dandogli un piccolo calcio che fece cadere Yamada in grembo a Daiki.

“Me la prenderei, se non fosse esattamente dov’ero diretto.” lo informò Ryosuke, mettendosi comodo sul proprio fidanzato e chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. Pareva che avrebbe battuto Yuri sull’addormentarsi in una strana posizione.

Era piuttosto carino, e per un momento Hikaru quasi rinunciò al proprio piano di ucciderlo. Dopotutto, era Yuto quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare la sua ira.

Si assicurò che sia Yamada che Daiki fossero distratti, poi guardò dritto di fronte a sé per far sembrare che non stesse affatto parlando con Yuto.

“Mi dispiace che se ne sia andato. Ti fa sentire da solo?” sussurrò; non mancò di notare il lieve spasmo di Yuto, e si voltò a guardarlo per un momento, vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia.

“Di cosa diamine stai parlando?” chiese, la voce cauta.

“Sto parlando di Ryosuke. Sai. Addosso a te.” Hikaru continuò a guardare gli altri per controllare che nessuno li stesse ascoltando. Se non fossero stati così distratti, il solo fatto che continuava ad alzare gli occhi l’avrebbe fatto scoprire, ma sembravano tutti troppo occupati per pensare a loro.

“Sono sorpreso che abbia avuto il tempo di accorgertene. Sai, visto come hai passato tutta la serata in un angolo con Keito.” commentò Yuto, l’innocenza nel suo tono non abbastanza da fregare Hikaru.

“Con Ke...” disse, completamente colto alla sprovvista, mordendosi forte la lingua per controllarsi. “Per favore. Non voglio prediche da parte tua. Keito non mi si stava buttando addosso.” disse, acido.

“Come Yama-chan non si stava buttando addosso a me.” mormorò Yuto, calmo; parve pensarci, poi fece una smorfia. “Non sta funzionando, vero?” chiese poi.

Hikaru sospirò e non rispose.

No, non stava funzionando.

Non era fatto per tenere segreti con gli altri, non era fatto per rimanere in un angolo e guardare Ryosuke mettere le mani addosso al suo fidanzato senza poter andare lì, spingerlo via e reclamare Yuto per sé.

Col senno di poi, avrebbe prima dovuto consultare Yuto. Ma decise che meritava una sorta di punizione per non essersi liberato da solo di Yamada, e che si meritava di essere colto alla sprovvista.

Quindi la sua mossa successiva fu di portare una mano dietro la sua testa, tirarlo contro di sé e baciarlo.

Così. Per quanto riguardava le dichiarazioni, questa gli piacque moltissimo.

Si perse per un momento quando si rese conto del fatto che Yuto stava rispondendo al bacio; quando si allontanò si prese un momento per guardarlo negli occhi e sorridere, poi entrambi si voltarono a guardare i loro amici.

Senza alcuna eccezione, li stavano guardando tutti, le loro espressioni tra il sorpreso e il compiaciuto.

Poi Kei ridacchiò e sporse la mano verso Yuri.

“Mi devi cinquemila yen.” disse, angelico, mentre Yuri si voltava a dare un calcio alla gamba di Yamada.

“È tutta colpa tua! Non potevi lasciarli in pace, vero? Dovevi andare a dargli fastidio.” si lamentò, mentre Ryosuke rideva vittoriosamente.

“Andiamo, Yu.” cercò di calmarlo Yuya. “L’avremmo scoperto ufficialmente prima o poi, che Ryosuke abbia interferito o meno.”

I più sorpresi, alla fine, furono Hikaru e Yuto.

“Dev’essere una specie di record.” disse Nakajima. “Siete riusciti a interferire nella nostra relazione prima ancora che ve lo dicessimo.” si voltò a guardare Hikaru. “Vorrei che fossimo di qualche anno più grandi. Saremmo stati così in pace con i News.” disse, a denti stretti.

Ma Hikaru trovava tutta la situazione esilarante, e scoppiò a ridere.

“Beh, la stagione di caccia a quanto pare è aperta. Sentitevi liberi interferire quanto volete.” disse agli altri, poi guardò Ryosuke. “Ma tu tieni le mani a posto.”

“Lo farò.” rispose Yamada, l’interesse già scemato. “Fate quello che vi pare. Sono troppo stanco per darvi fastidio adesso. Vi farò sapere domani.” e chiuse gli occhi, la testa contro la spalla di Daiki.

Beh, era tutto nell’ordine naturale delle cose, pensò Hikaru.

E mentre portava un braccio intorno alle spalle di Yuto, tirandoselo più vicino, si sentiva incredibilmente bene.

“Allora...” gli mormorò in un orecchio. “Vuoi sfidare Kei a chi riesce a essere più inappropriato davanti ad altre persone?” suggerì, ghignando.

“Ha vinto una scommessa stasera. È giusto nei confronti degli altri fargli abbassare un po’ la cresta.” concordò Yuto, alzando la testa per baciarlo di nuovo.

Che si facessero gli affari loro quanto volevano.

Hikaru ne era certo, i loro amici avevano appena trovato pane per i loro denti.


End file.
